The Beast Within
by Raynos
Summary: Pretty old but It's fully done!
1. Part 1

The beast within.....(Part1) By Tentymon 

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. All characters in Digimon are not mine. (Though I wish Izzy was mine.) ^_^ This is my first Digimon fanfic so don't complain (may have a few spelling/Grammer problems). Also Kari is not in this story. This pretty much happens between "Sora's Crest of Love" and "All in the cards." They have met the real Genni, Zudomon is in this story just because he's one of my favorite Ultimates and I just want him in the story. OK? There are some bloody scenes so watch out. Kugumon (I made Kugumon's name before I heard of Dokugumon just to let you know) and Shazockmon are my Digimon! No stealing. Anyway on to the story...... 

"Hmmm...mountains to the north, more forest to the east, and desert to the west..." Tai pulled his mini-telescope away from his eye, "...weird." "So Tai, which way should we go?" Tai looked at his digimon, Agumon. "Since we're traveling through the forest already I think east...but we better talk to the others, just to hear their options." "Ok, Tai." Tai and Agumon had gone ahead of the group to check out what was ahead of them. They were standing on a huge boulder so they could get a better look of the area. Tai put his mini-telescope back in his pocket. "The rock's kinda slippery, Tai so watch your step." "Agumon, I'm to careful to fall off a rock," He grinned then turned around. " come on let 's get back to the oth-ahhhhhh!" Tai slipped off the rock. Agumon jumped off the rock and ran to his friend. "Are you ok, Tai?" the worried dinosaur asked, bending down to help his friend up. Tai had landed on his back. Agumon helped him up. "I'm ok...Oww!" Tai grabbed his neck. " What's wrong?" Agumon asked, confused. "Something pinched my neck. I think a sharp rock stabbed me." Agumon looked at the ground. "Uh Tai there aren't any rocks around here." "Well something poked me." "Let me take a look at your neck." Tai bend down and Agumon looked at his neck, nothing , not a mark or sign that showed he was poked, stabbed, or pinched. "There's nothing there, not even a mark." "Well it felt like something poked my neck." Agumon started walking off into the forest, then he turned around and looked at Tai. "Well there was nothing there...come on we better get back before the others think we've been attack by one of Myotismon's minions." Tai rubbed his neck for a second then walked up to his digimon partner. "Guess your right." They walked back to where the others were at. 

The other Digidestinies and their digimon were eating some fruit as they wait for their leader to return. "Yum! These bananas are deliouse!" Mimi said after her fifth banana. "Gee, Mimi are you sure you're not a monkey, cause you're really consuming the bananas like one." Izzy said joking. Izzy was eating a slice purple watermelon. "What!? Izzy why do you have to be so mean!?" She threw a banana at him, and it hit him right in the head. Izzy rubbed his head from where the banana hit him; he then picked up the banana. "Thanks for the banana, Mimi." He unpeeled it and ate it. "Those two are weird at times." Matt said as he ate an orange. Joe nodded, he was eating some orange grapes. T.K. was eating some orange grapes too. Sora was eating a slice of the purple watermelon. All their digimon were fighting over who get's what fruit. "I said I had dibs on the apples!" Gomamon yelled trying to grab them from Biyomon, who was keeping him away from him. "Well I'm calling dibs now!" she said. She had her foot blocking Gomamon from grabing them. "You already ate all the grapes so I should have those two oranges!" "Well I'm a growing digimon!" " Give me those oranges!" Gabumon was jumping up and down trying to get the oranges Tentomon had. Tentomon was taunting him as he held the oranges over Gabumon's head. He was hovering over him. "Palmon let me go!" "Not until you share that watermelon with me!" Palmon had used her poison ivy attack and was holding Patamon. Patamon held on to the Watermelon with all his might. 

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Tai ran up to the other kids, Agumon caught up to Tai a few seconds later. Both of them looked at both the kids and the digimon. "Hey! Why are you guys eating with out us?" Tai asked sounding kinda angry. "Well it was taking so long for you two to come back we decided to get food to eat since we all were hungry." Matt said finishing the orange. "Did you save any for us?" "Yeah. Of course we would here." Sora pulled out a big leaf that had a few fruit on them. "FOOD!" Agumon cheered, he was pretty hungry. Agumon ran over to the fruits and started eating some of it. Tai walk over to the food and picked up an apple. He looked at it. 'Why do I suddenly feel like eating meat...' "Hey Tai are you ok?" "Huh?" Tai turned around and saw Joe looking at him. "Yeah I feel ok. Why?" "Well you were staring at that apple." Tai looked at the apple. "Oh sorry.." He ate the apple and some other fruits. 'The fruit taste weird to me' He thought. "So Tai which way we'll we be going?" Izzy asked. "We have three choices, you guys tell me you options. First choice: we could climb the mountain, second choice: we go through the desert and third choice: we go through more woods. I say we take the woods since ...." Tai said. "I say the woods!" Mimi said . Each of the other kids except Matt nodded their head, agreeing. "Matt what's your choice?" Tai asked. "I guess the woods would be the safest area route to take so...the woods." "Ok more woods! Let's get going." "Uh Tai? Make be we should wait until tomorrow it's getting really dark." Sora suggested . Tai looked at the sky, it was getting dark, really fast. "Ok we stay here for tonight." Matt made a fire to keep everyone warm. Everyone picked there spot to sleep and fell asleep. 

Later that night.... A creature ran through the woods the only thing on it mind was to hunt and kill its prey for the night. It sniffed the air ...fresh meat..living prey... A metallic colored raptor ran to where the target prey was at. It saw its prey. It hide behind some bushes, its prey was unaware of its presence. When its prey had its back turn it attack! It ran at its prey at its top speed. Before the innocent prey could react it pinned it down. "Please don't hurt me!" it cried. The raptor's red eyes glowed a blood red color, it's eyes showed no mercy. It quickly moved it's head to ripe out the veins in the prey's neck. "AHHHHHHHH!" All it could do was scream then it fell dead, blood gushing out of it neck. The raptor moved away from the prey. Laying their dead was Sora, blood all over her body. Tai looked at his hands, they were covered in blood, his mouth dripped with blood, he tasted blood too. He had killed Sora. "No this can't be!" was all he said as he looked at Sora's dead body. 

Tai woke up sweating he moved his head to where Sora was at, she was sleeping peacefully. Tai suddenly felt sick he got up and ran to a bush, he let his digestive system go in reverse, and he threw up. 'Man that fruit went bad with my stomach.' He thought. Tai pulled the gloves off his hands and wipes the sweat off his forehead, something felt weird. He looked at his hand, he was shocked at what he saw, he's fingers had changed to razor sharp claws and his hand had changed into a hard metallic raptor hand, both of his hands looked like that. "This has to be a dream" Tai's feet started to feel weird, like they were swelling, he quickly took off his shoes and sock, he almost screamed when he saw his feet, instead of seeing his normal feet he saw huge raptor feet and claws. Tai pulled his shirt off and looked at his chest, his skin was turning to a hard metallic skin. 'What's happening to me' he thought. Tai looked at his friends; all of them were asleep. Tai suddenly got the craving for meat again. "Must kill and have meat." He growled. He moved over to the sleeping Matt. "Take down a tough one, he should be enough to feed my craving." Tai opened his mouth his sharp teeth shined in the darkness. He moved his down going right for Matt's neck. He moved his head back and backed away from Matt. "What am I doing I don't go and kill my friends." He whispered to himself. Tai grabbed his head with his sharp clawed hands. "I can't kill my friends..I can't!" he yelled. Tai roared then ran deep into the forest. 

Matt woke up when he heard the roaring. He looked around. "What was that?" he said to himself. He looked over to T.K., he was asleep. He looked over at the other kids and digimon, he noticed Tai was missing. Matt got up and looked around the campground, he saw some thing blue on the ground he picked it up, it was Tai's shirt. He looked to see if any thing else was on the ground, more items were there, Tai's shoes, socks and his gloves and goggles. "This is really weird, but where's Tai?" There was no sign of him. Matt laid down, he was really tried. 'I better tell the others first thing in the morning...' He fell asleep. 

The next day.... "Tai!" Matt woke up, he got up and saw Sora, Joe, Izzy, and their digimon looking for something. Sora noticed Matt get up and ran over to him. Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, and Gomamon walked off further into the woods. "Matt have you seen Tai?" she sounded worried. "No..but I found this last night." He showed her Tai's stuff. "Huh? Why is some of Tai's clothes here?" She asked. "I don't know. All I know is that last night I heard some kind of roaring, when I got up I found Tai's things but no Tai." Sora looked like she was about to cry. "Do you think Myotismon got him?" Matt looked at the ground. "I...don't...know..." 

"Izzy! See anything?" Joe yelled to the younger boy. "Negative, Joe!" Izzy called back. Both boys were sent to search for Tai in the forest. "You look high and I'll look low, Joe" Gomamon said smiling. "Gomamon, this isn't the time to joke around." Joe said looking at the seal-digimon. "Guess not." 

"I'll search high in the air ok, Izzy?" Said the bug digimon, Tentomon. "Roger that Tento." Izzy said. Tentomon flew high up and Izzy kept looking from the ground. 'Where could Tai be?' he wondered. Izzy had been woken up by Sora early in the morning; she sounded worried as she told Izzy about Tai disappearance. Izzy searched the ground for any footprints. None so far. "This seems unlogical that Tai would suddenly leave and not tell a single person or digimon about where he was going, maybe he's-Owww!. Izzy felt something poke him in the back. He rubbed his back. Izzy's eyes glowed a red color for a second then stopped. 'Did a bee sting me?' he thought. 'Wait a nanosecond...I don't remember bees living in the Digiworld...strange.' Izzy kept walking not only was he wondering about Tai's disappearance he wondered about that sting he just got. "Izzy!" Izzy looked up at the sky. "Did you find him Tentomon?" Tentomon landed by Izzy. "I'm sorry but no." Izzy rubbed his back, Tentomon noticed that. "Umm..something wrong with your back?" "I think a bee stung me." Tentomon looked at him confused. "Bees? What are bees?" Tentomon asked. "Bees don't exist in the digiworld?" Izzy asked his bug friend. "As far as I know, no." Izzy looked up at the sky. "Then what hit me in the back?" "I have no idea." "Joe! Izzy! Tentomon! Gomamon! Come back to camp!" It was Sora's voice. "We better get back, Izzy" "Right!" Tentomon flew off. Izzy rubbed his back one more time, then ran back to camp. 

When Joe and Izzy had made it back everyone was up. "So did you four find anything?" Joe and Izzy shooked their heads, no. Izzy didn't tell anyone about something had hit him in the back, he didn't really think it was important. "So what do we do now?" Joe asked. "We have to find Tai that's what!" Agumon said. Agumon was really sad when he found out Tai was missing, he thought it was all his fault, Palmon and Biyomon were trying to comfort him. "Well," Matt said looking at a small path. "Tai might have gone ahead of us so why don't we go down that path that you and Tai went down, Agumon." Agumon looked at Matt. "Your right he could have!" Who gonna lead?" Mimi asked. All the kids looked at one, another. "I say Matt." Joe said. "What?" Matt said surprised. "All who want Matt as leader raise your hand." Mimi said. All the kids raised their hands. "I'm no leader you guys." Matt said. "You're the only one who even is close to being leader." Sora said. "Izzy is good friends with Tai and he would be a great leader. I say Izzy for leader." All the kids except Matt and Izzy think. Izzy had been really useful many times he was the one who figured out the digiworld, that things were living biable substances, he knew a lot about the digivices, he had very reliable theories, and Tai talked to him for some ideas. "Ok Izzy should be leader." "Yeah!" "Izzy the leader." Izzy face got red and he made a silly grin. "So Izzy do you agree to be leader?" Sora asked. "I guess but what if I lead you wrong?" "Don't worry it won't be your fault if you do, your only human." Mimi said smiling. "I guess I'll be leader." Izzy scratched his back little did he know the transformation had already started. 

After walking through the woods all day the whole gang were starting lose hope on Tai. Izzy starting to look a little sick a few hours ago so Matt had to take the role of leader. "Izzy how do you feel now?" "I feel like throwing up but I just can't." That moment Izzy started making sounds like he was trying to barf, he feel to his knees, he was still making that noise. The kids looked at him. Izzy finally threw up....well he didn't throw up his food he threw up something else......something very weird. "Gross it's a hairball!!!" Mimi screamed. Izzy had coughed up six hairballs. He stood up and wiped the spit from his mouth. "Izzy you threw up hairballs!?" Matt yelled. "I always thought cats were the only ones who could do that." T.K. said staring at the hairballs. "Cats ARE the only species that do that." Izzy said. "Ok this is freaky. First Tai disappears now Izzy throwing up hairballs!" Joe said. Matt looked around the area they were in, he saw a clearing ahead. "Hey guys I found our next camping ground." He said. "Izzy you feel better now?" Sora asked. "Actually I feel great." He said. "Come on guys!" Matt yelled. All the kids and their digimon ran to the clearing. "This is perfect!" Joe said. "Ok everyone we'll collect food and rest and tomorrow we set off to find Tai." Matt said. 

An hour later all the kids and the digimon were eating their food, all were unaware that a set of glowing red eyes watch them. 'I wish I could tell them I'm ok and I'm here but...' Tai looked at his body, he had fully became a raptor, and sliver colored raptor to be exact. He grabbed his long tail then let it go. "Why have I become this beast?" He turned back and looked at his friends. 'At least I was able to stop that meat craving for now'. A dead deer-like digimon laid on the ground, the only thing left on its body was some fur and bones, everything else was gone. Tai was still wearing the black wrapping on his left arm; his crest and tag hanged from his long slivery neck. He reached down to a small make-shift bag and pulled the digivice out. He looked at Agumon. 'He won't be able to digivolve with out me' he squeezed the digivice then he put it back in his bag. "Good bye my friends." He ran farther into the woods. 

"Good bye my friends...." Agumon looked around. "Tai?" Gabumon looked at Agumon. "Did you hear something Agumon?" Agumon hung his head. "I thought I heard Tai...." Gabumon put his hand on Agumon's scaly shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find him. Don't give up hope." Agumon looked at Gabumon. "Thanks Gabumon." He smiled. Gabumon smiled back. "Come on, everyone's asleep we better rest too." "Ok." The two digimon lay down and went to sleep. 

A saber-tooth wildcat walked in the dead night, its eyes shined a beautiful blue. It was tracking its prey, its ears moved, movement! A rocket implanted on its back turned on and it moved at an unbelievable speed. Its prey a deer, gazed on some grass, unaware of the incoming danger. The wildcat's rocket died down as it made it to the prey. It moved it body to the ground and it crept over to its prey. Then SNAP! the creature noticed it had stepped on a large stick. The deer ran upon hearing the noise. The wildcat growled and the rocket turned on the chase was on! The deer tried running in zigzags but the wildcat was smart, it kept running in a straight line. The deer started to grow tried its speed started to die down. The wildcat kept up by using its leap thrust it didn't use much energy. The deer kept running but it was too late the wildcat tackled the deer, its' rocket shut down when it hit the deer. The wildcat strucked fast killing the deer. It began its' feast, when it ate its fill it picked up a bloody deer leg, it walked to a nearby lake, it laid the leg down and it licked all the blood off its' muzzle and paws. The wildcat got quite thirsty and it moved its' head to the lake and drank some water. After it was done it looked at its reflection it had a reddish-brown mane, like a horse that went down to its' shoulder blades, its' face was like a tiger but it had long saber-like teeth that stuck out of it's mouth, its' fur was a yellow-brownish, on the creature's back a rocket that looks like it was implanted into its' back, and the animal's claws looked like blades that could cut through almost anything. As it looked at its' reflection a surprised look came on its' face around its' neck it wore the crest of knowledge....... 

Well that's the end of part one. Part two coming soon. 


	2. Part 2

Here's part two. I worked on the spacing this time so it would be more readable. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Izzy screamed as he woke up. He took a few deep breaths. 'It was only a dream,' he through, 'but it seem so real.' 

Izzy looked around; no one was there. "They left without me? Even Tentomon?" He felt confused, he couldn't remember what happen after he ate the night before. 'I went to sleep, I think I got up and did something…but what?' Izzy got up and walked to a lake that wasn't too far away. "I need to wake up maybe splashing some water will really wake me up." He said to no one. 

He reach his hands into the water, and washed his face, then he felt something weird, he looked into the water and almost jumped out of his skin…well fur. His reflection was the same as the one in his dreams, he was that beast. 

"I would say prodigious about this but…I'm not sure if prodigious would fit this." Izzy looked at his body it was half robotic and half organic, his tail was long and had a blade at the tip, he now walked on all four instead of two now. He stood on his hind legs and looked around "I got to find the others." The rocket on his back turned on and he flew right into the lake. He swam back up to the surface of the lake and coughed. "First in need to learn how to use this rocket." He got out of the water and shooked the water from his fur. 'Ok Izzy get use to this body or you won't be able to do much to help your friends' He started the rocket and tried to run but he couldn't get his paws to touch the ground when he had the rocket on. The rocket turned off. Izzy sighed. 

"Ok try number two…" He started running then he let the rocket come on it worked much better he was able to do a leap thrust, but he couldn't stop on his own so he crashed into the trees. Twenty-three tries and crashes later…Izzy finally could do a leap thrust, he could stop, swim slightly (the metal made him sink), stand on his hind legs for a long time, and run on all fours, he also had a major headache from the trees he has ran into. 

He looked at the sky "Strange…it looks like the middle of the day, but lights in the sky?" His eyes were glowing red as he looked at the sky. He focused on the sky and his eyes turned blue. "Just what I thought it's night still, so they should still be at the campground I need to get Tentomon first, then I'll talk to the others." 'I just hope none of them freak when they see me like this. He ran off in the direction he thought the campground was at. 

Myotismon had called Demidevimon to come before him. The bat digimon looked at his boss. "You called me master?" 

"Yes I have been noticing some strange things happening with the digidestined, both the bearers of Courage and Knowledge have transformed into beasts. What has been happening?" 

The bat flew up and looked at his master. "Well boss I had this plan to transform the three main Digidestinies into vicious creatures so far two of them have transformed, but my warrior, Shazockmon is planning to take the girl with the crest of love and transform her too, that way the whole group will fall apart. Without their leader, the computer geek, and the caring girl they could never keep together. When they're that weak we can destroy them with no problem, if they don't destroy themselves." 

Myotismon grinned, " Very good plan, but what about the transformed Digidestinies?" 

"Here's the beauty of the plan..The animal's instincts that each has will take over their minds making them mindless beasts that only know two things..hunt and kill! So when that happen the beast digidestinies should turn on their friends and they might do the killing for us!" 

"Is there a cure to change them back from the beast?" 

The bat nodded his head. "Sadly yes, a scale of the rookie digimon, Kugumon. When one has the scale they must bathe the waterfall where the Kugumon flies. Within minutes the transformed will turn back to normal." 

Myotismon got an angry look on his face. "The Kugumon, those dragon digimon have always had the ability to heal the curses. Do the digidestined have a chance of finding one?" 

Demidevimon grinned. "The odds of them finding one are stacked against them. Not much of a chance. But if they find a way Shazockmon will make sure they're destroyed!" 

"You better not fail me Demidevimon or else!" Demidevimon moved away from his master. 'I hate when he says or else that always means punishment. I'm not going to be like Gatomon.' He spoke. "This plan is foolproof! Shazockmon was trained to be mean and deadly!" "Better be!" "...and Myotismon rules!" 

Tai was sleeping in a cave close to where his friends were resting at, when he heard what sounded like an engine. "Strange, who would be using a engine at a time like this or in the digiworld?" Tai got up and walked out of the cave. He ran to the hiding area to see what was making the noise. A saber-tooth creature stops a few feet away from the out skirts of the group, the rocket on its' back stopped making the noise he heard earlier. 'I never saw a creature like that. Is it a digimon?" he wondered. The creature walked into the campsite; 'If he attacks any of them I'll make sure he's my next meal'. His claws dug into the ground. The cat walked over to the sleeping Tentomon and picked him up by closing its' jaws around Tentomon neck, then it ran off carrying Tentomon. 'Its' going to kill Tentomon? Hmm..better follow it.' Tai ran after the cat. 

Tentomon was having a very pleasant sleep when something nudged him. 

"Tentomon wake up." The voice sounded like Izzy but it had a growl to it. Tentomon woke up and looked up, he was expecting to see Izzy, but what he saw scared him. He jumped up and got into a fight stance. "If you want to kill me, you'll have to fight me first!" 

The saber-tooth cat looked at him confused. "Uh why would I want to fight you Tento?" Tentomon looked at the cat; he now had a confused look on his face. "Only Izzy calls me Tento! And how do you know my name?" Izzy looked at Tentomon. "First there are other Tentomons in the digiworld and I guess you wouldn't recognize me like this. It's me Izzy." Tentomon back away from Izzy. "How can I believe your Izzy. You could be for all I know one of Myotismon's henchmon." 

Izzy sat down. "Then look at this.." He pointed to his crest with his paw. Tentomon looked at the crest. It was the crest of Knowledge. Tentomon crossed his arms. "I need more proof it could be a fake after all. Show me your digivice" Izzy sighed then he sat on his hind legs he searched his body, no digivice. 

"Sorry I haven't been able to…" A purple light shot out of his left front leg and went into his head. Izzy shook his head then he pushed a small button on his left front leg, it opened a plate and his digivice fell out. He picked it up using his mouth and placed it on his paw. "There the digivice." 

Tentomon looked at it, it was Izzy's digivice he looked back up at Izzy, a worried look in his compound eyes. "Izzy what happened to you?" Tentomon asked. "I really don't know first I coughed up a hairball now I'm a saber-tooth cat-creature. How am I going to clarify this to the others?" Izzy put his Digivice back up. 

Tai was watching the whole thing, thought he couldn't hear them he knew something was up. "Who or what ever that thing is it hasn't attack Tentomon. Maybe he knows it. Oh well, I better go back to sleep before I get hungry again.' Tai slowly moved away then ran back to the cave. 

Izzy yawned. "I am really exhausted, Tentomon. I'm going to sleep." Izzy curled up and went to sleep. Tentomon yawned and felled on the ground, asleep. Both of them had a peaceful night's sleep. 

The next day…. "First Tai now Izzy and Tentomon ..Were disappearing one bye one!" Mimi screamed. When they all had woken up they found that both Izzy and Tentomon were gone, all of Izzy stuff was there; his shirt, socks and shoes, and his backpack. "Maybe their not disappearing, maybe their stripping you know, so when we get back to the real world they will run off to a strip club and strip in front of people for money." Everyone was staring at Matt. "Uh never mind." 

Agumon sniffed the air. "Hmmmm…" Gabumon and Gomamon looked at him. "Smell something Agumon?" Gomamon asked. "Something smells not right here." Gabumon lifted his nose into the air and sniffed it. "Yes, something in the air is different." Gomamon's ears lifted up. "I don't hear anything." Gomamon's ear went back down. 

"So all we know is that Tai, Izzy, and Tentomon are missing, you guys are getting some weird scent…does anyone else think this is getting stranger by the day." Joe looked at Gomamon. "Day? It's getting stranger by the hour." "Has anyone else notice that both Tai and Izzy both disappeared each night?" Sora asked. 

Matt was sitting under a tree thinking. "Well the first night, when Tai disappeared, I heard roaring. The second night Izzy AND Tentomon disappeared. No sounds. Maybe Myotismon is taking them away as we sleep." 

Gabumon and Agumon then walked off following the strange scent they smelled. No one seemed to notice. 

"The first night one disappears. The second night two disappear. So tonight three of us will disappear?" Joe questioned. "It looks like pattern." "If Izzy was here I bet he would've had a theory about this." Mimi said as she ate some grapes. Matt got up and looked around. "Hey, where's Gabumon and Agumon?" Both the kids and digimon looked around; there was no sign of them. "Great! Now the digimon are disappearing! This is not good!" Joe screamed. 

"When my nose smells something like this, I just have to find out what it is.." Agumon said as he sniffed the air. "I think we should have told the others before we up and leave them." "Don't worry we'll be back soon." "I hope your right." 

Both digimon were walking through the woods, Agumon was using his nose and Gabumon was looking around. Gabumon saw something ahead and ran past Agumon, he stop three feet away from the thing he saw. "Agumon come here I've found something." Agumon ran up to Gabumon. "What is it?" "Look." Gabumon pointed and the thing he saw, it was Izzy and Tentomon, Izzy had half his upper half on top of Tentomon's back, both were fast asleep. But from what Gabumon and Agumon saw they thought it was some wild animal that had killed Tentomon. "I don't like how this looks, not at all." Agumon said anger in his voice. "Maybe that's the thing that made Tai and Izzy disappear, they were eaten." "We should kill it and bring its body back to the others." "Yeah." The two digimon ran up to Izzy, they prepared their attacks. "Pepper breath!" "Blue blaster!" Augmon's fireball hit Izzy right in his side and Gabumon's blue beam hit him right in the head. 

Izzy woke up growling and his eyes glowed a dark red color. 

Ok this part was shorter then the first part. Hope this story isn't getting lame to anyone. Oh yeah I did Izzy's animal idea from beastwars. Well more to come later. I hope to here some reviews about this. 


	3. Part 3

*breaths* Well I guess I did leave this a a cliff hanger. Ok From four months ago we last saw that both Tai and Izzy have changed into victious beasts. Izzy got used to his body.....kinda.....and Tai has run off. The rest of the gang are questioning what has happen to their friends. Well here's part 3 of this, I hope to be good to you people, story. Please enjoy and review it.  
  
Oh and I've fix the text blobs I hope this is more readable to you all.Warning a good amount of blood in this part.  
Onward to the stroy.  
  
The beast within Part 3 "Izzy back to normal mentaly?"  
  
  
Izzy shook his head then leaped at Agumon; he pinned the golden yellow reptile and was about to kill him. "Agumon!" Gabumon yelled. Tentomon woke up after he heard Gabumon's voice. "Huh? Gabumon?" He looked over and saw Izzy about to kill Agumon. "Agumon!" Tentomon ran over and pulled Izzy's hind leg. "Izzy stop this! You're going to kill our friend!" Gabumon looked at Tentomon confused. "Izzy?" Izzy looked at his bug friend. "Stay out of this! He attacked me!" Izzy yelled. Tentomon looked at his friend, eye to eye. "Izzy clam down. Agumon is our friend, not your prey or enemy." Izzy looked at Tentomon then at Agumon, he held his head with his front paws and roared. His eyes turned back to a light blue color, he got off Agumon and lowered his head.   
  
"I'm sorry." Agumon got up and looked at Izzy. "Izzy?" Tentomon patted his friend on the back. "Good, Izzy. Good to see you're sane again." Izzy looked at Tentomon. "I don't know what happen to me..I suddenly felt like I had to kill something." Gabumon just stared then he walked up to Tentomon. "Uh? Tentomon? Why did you call that creature Izzy?"   
  
"Because that "creature" is Izzy." Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other. "We all though you and Tentomon were caught by Myotismon or killed." Izzy blinked. "The others think that? I better tell them that we're ok." He got ready to run. "Wait." Izzy turned and looked at Agumon. "What happen to you anyways?" Izzy lowered his head. "To tell the truth..I don't really know." Then he ran to where his friends were at. The three digimon ran behind him.  
  
Mimi and Palmon were walking through the woods. "Agumon! Gabumon!" they both yelled. Palmon turned around and lifted her hands as if she was about to us her poison ivy attack. "Palmon what is it?" Mimi wondered. "Something's coming. Mimi. You better hide." Mimi did as her digimon said she hid behind a large tree. Palmon got ready, if she had to fight she had to make sure Mimi was safe. Something was running towards her at a fast speed.   
  
"Poison Iv-ack!" Palmon got knocked down, the thing ran right into her and it kept running. Tentomon, Agumon, and Gabumon ran past her, well Tentomon flew. Gabumon stopped and ran back to Palmon, he helped her up. "What was that?!" "Uh..Izzy." "What?" "Nevermind. We found Izzy so you can come back to the campgrounds." Gabumon ran off. Palmon bushed the dirt off her. "I still want to know what that thing was?"  
  
Sora, Biyomon, Gomamon and Joe were all waiting for Matt, T.K., and Mimi to return when...CRACK..Sora grabbed a near by stick and held it firm, ready to strike whatever it was. Joe went into his panic mode, and Gomamon and Biyomon got into a fighting stance. Izzy walked from behind a bush. "Get away!" She yelled, she didn't know it was Izzy. Sora swung the stick at Izzy. Izzy reacted fast and broke the stick in half with his claws, Sora fell back. "We're going to die! We're going to die!" Joe screamed as he ran around.   
  
Biyomon flew up into the air. "Spiral Twister!" She shot the spinning green beam at him. Izzy lept out of the way. "Hey! Watch it!" Izzy growled. "Stop!" Everyone turned to see Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon running up to him. Tentomon got in front of Izzy. "Don't hurt him." "Why?" Gomamon ask. "Because he's Izzy." Sora, Joe, and their digimon looked at Izzy. Izzy waved. "Izzy?" Sora walked up to him. "What Sora?" "What happen to you?"   
  
Izzy sat down. "Well I'm not perfectly sure. All I know is that when we were searching for Tai yesterday, I got hit with something on my back. At first I had a sore on my back, then I was coughing up hairballs, and now I'm this wildcat with a rocket on my back." "Isn't there any more." "Well, I had this dream that I was hunting for food and deer was the food. When I woke up this is how I looked." Sora bends down and petted Izzy on his head.   
  
"Poor kid." Izzy moved her hand away from his head. "Uh, thanks Sora, but don't try making me feel any better." "Umm guys?" The kids looked at Mimi and Palmon, they had made it back. Mimi looked at Izzy. "Ahhh! A wild animal! Palmon!" "Poison ivy!" Izzy didn't have time to react and got caught in Palmon's vines. "Ugh..this hasn't been my day..." "Palmon stop." Sora said to the plant digimon. "Sorry to do this Palmon." Izzy used his tail blade and started to cut into Palmon's vine fingers.   
  
"Ow!" Palmon let go of Izzy; he fell and landed on his back. Palmon held her right hand. "Your one mean digimon." She said. Izzy, still lying on his back. "Great I must be the only cat that lands on his back." "It could be worst, you could have landed on you head." Gomamon said joking. Izzy lifted his head and looked at Palmon. " Sorry for hurting you, Palmon." Palmon rubbed her hand then looked at Izzy. Mimi gave an evil look at Izzy. "Excuse me? What kind of digimon are you?" Izzy walked up to Mimi. "I'm no digimon, Mimi." "Ok then who are you?"   
  
Izzy closed his eyes. 'I'm getting pretty tried of everyone asking me that.' He opens his eyes. "I'm Izzy, Mimi." Mimi smiled, she bend down and tickled Izzy's chin. "Awww a cute Izzy kitty." "Mimi quit it." Mimi patted him on the head. Izzy moved away from her. Mimi got up. "So what happen to you?" "Geez..ask the others. I've answered that enough today." Izzy turned to Tentomon; he was about to say something, when suddenly something hit him hard in the head. He fell to the ground. "Izzy!" he heard his bug friend yell, then he passed out.  
  
"Izzy, honey. Wake up." Izzy open his eyes. "What?" He looked around everything was fuzzy. "Izzy, time for breakfast." "Huh? Where am I?" Izzy's eyes finally adjusted, it took him a minute to figure out where he was. "My room." He said. "But how?" Izzy sat up in his bed. A knock was heard on his closed door then it opened, a female head peeked into his room. "Izzy are you awake?" "Uh yeah." "Then come have breakfast." "Just a minute." "Ok." The door closed. Izzy looked at himself, he was human again. "Hmmm. Bizarre."   
  
He got out of bed and walked to his door and opens it. He looked outside the door, his parents' room was right in front of him. Next to their room was the telephone. He looked up at the sign that was to the side of his door, it said Koushiro. 'This looks like my house.' He thought. "Izzy come have your breakfast." He turned his head and looked at his mom. "Ok mom." Izzy walked over to the table, he pulled his chair out and sat in it, and he started eating his food. "When you're done eating go get dress. And your friend Tai called." Izzy looked at his mom. "Ok."   
  
A scratching sound suddenly came from the front door, his mom got up and walked to the door. "Might just be a stray dog wanting something to eat again." She started to open the door when, whatever it was outside busted through the door ripping it off the hinges, it jumped on his mom. "Oh my god! It's a beast." His mom screamed. Izzy recognized what that "beast" was; it was that cat he had transformed into.  
  
"Mom!" he was about to go help his mom when his dad stopped him. "Get out of here Izzy I'll take care of this creature." He dad said as he grabbed a sharp knife and ran to his fallen wife. Izzy watch his father attack the wildcat. Just as he was about to stab the creature when it made a quick move, it bit into his wrist, blood dripped to the floor. His dad grabbed his hand. The cat dug its' claws into his mom's neck, blood erupted from her neck.   
  
The cat then used its' tail blade and stabbed it into his dad's leg making him fall to his knees, the cat then use the blade and stabbed it into his dad's heart he fell to the ground, dead. "Mom! Dad!" Izzy, not thinking just acting, ran at the cat, it just looked at him. Izzy tried to punch it but the cat jumped out of the way. "You killed my parents!" he yelled at the cat. The cat grinned. "No you killed your own family, look." Izzy looked at his body; he was that creature again, blood dripped off his fangs and claws.   
  
  
  
So how was that? part 4 coming soon. I'm going to finish this story. No more leaving things at cliff hangers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part4

Well here's part four of a long fan fic.   
  
  
Izzy woke up panting, when he opened his eyes he saw T.K. and Tentomon looking at him. "Izzy are you ok?" Tentomon asked. "Uh yeah I think. What happened?" T.K. looked at something then back at Izzy.   
  
"Matt knocked you out with a branch. You've been unconscious for six hours." Izzy rubbed his head with his paw. He looked at his paw. 'I'm still a cat.' He looked at T.K. "That long? Why did he hit me?" T.K. sighed.  
  
"He thought you some wild animal about to attack the others." Izzy got up. "How come I'm not surprised." "He said he's sorry. After the others told him that was you he said he was sorry." Izzy smiled. "It's ok. Where's Matt? I need to talk to him."   
  
"Over by the lake. Just to let you know Gabumon is with him." "Ok. Come on Tentomon." Izzy and Tentomon ran/flew to the lake.   
  
Tai was holding digimon that looked like a cat-size rat. "Dinnertime....uh?" He turned to see Izzy running to the lake area. "Now where that cat going." Tai quickly ate the digimon and ran after Izzy.   
  
The sun was starting to set, the sound of a harmonica could be heard. 'Being leader isn't easy I can see why Tai gets bossy with us.' Matt sat by the edge of the lake. His gloves, shoes, and socks laid next to him. His digimon, Gabumon, sat against a tree; he was a few feet away from the water. Gabumon looked at Matt and smiled.   
  
"Matt can play beautiful music, too bad he only plays when no one's around." He closed his eyes. "Except T.K. and me." Matt kept playing as he looked at the sky. "Prodigious music Matt."   
  
Matt stopped playing; he turned and looked at Izzy. "Uh...hey Izzy." He scratched the back of his head. "Umm sorry for hitting you earlier I didn't know that was you." Izzy sat next to Matt. "It's ok if you were me and I was you there a very high chance I would have knock you out with a strong object."   
  
"So what's up?" "Nothing, except I'm wondering how I'm going to change myself back to normal..if I knew what I did, maybe.." "Maybe you could figure out a cure or something." Matt finished Izzy's sentence. Izzy looked at Matt. "Pretty much."  
  
Gabumon watched both of them talk. "Izzy wasn't that hard to find, but I wonder where Tai's at?" "Since when do Gabumons talk to them selves?"   
  
Gabumon looked up and saw Tentomon flying over him. Tentomon landed in front of Gabumon. "Well we don't, I was thinking out loud." Gabumon got up. "Gabumon can't you smell Tai out?" Gabumon sniffed the air. "No. For some reason I can't."  
  
Tai listened to the two digimon talk. Tai backed away and held his head. "My head is throbbing again." Tai's mind started getting cloudy. Three words kept going through his mind "hunt and kill, hunt and kill, hunt and...." Tai lowered his hands. "Hunt, kill...meat." He turned around and looked at Matt. His metallic skin shined by the sun.  
  
"We better get back." Matt put on his shoes, socks, and gloves. Izzy's ears moved. "I heard something." "What was itttttttt!" Before Matt could even blink Tai rammed him and pinned him to the ground with his claw foot. "MATT!" Gabumon yelled when he saw Matt get pinned.   
  
"Gabumon!." Gabumon glowed then,"Gabumon digivolved to...Garurumon!" Tai growled and started to push his foot into Matt's chest. Garurumon rammed his body into Tai. Tai fell off Matt. He got up and started attacking Garurumon. Izzy looked at Tai.   
  
"A raptor! But those dinosaurs have been dead for millions of years." Matt said. 'I hope Tentomon can digivolve even if I'm like this.' Izzy thought. "Tentomon digivolve!" "Right!" A purple beam shot out of Izzy and hit Tentomon, then, "Tentomon digivolve to.....Kabuterimon!" "It worked!." Izzy cheered.   
  
Tai was clawing Garurumon's face then smacked him with his tail. Tai heard a buzzing noise and turned around. Kabuterimon grabbed Tai and threw him into the ground, he landed by Garurumon. "Garurumon are you ok?" Garurumon got up. "I've had better days, but yes I'm ok." Tai got up and roared.   
  
"Let's attack together!" Garurumon nodded his head. "Electro shocker!" "Howling blaster!" Tai knocked the Electro shocker away and dodged the Howling blaster. "They're losing!" Matt yelled as Tai slashed Kabuterimon's chest. "No duh." Izzy said. Matt looked at Izzy. "Hey! I'm the only one who can say that!" "Whatever." Izzy laughed.  
  
Kabuterimon fell to the ground then Garurumon collapsed. "Garurumon!" "Kabuterimon!" Tai looked at the fallen digimon then he turned and looked at Matt and Izzy and walked towards them. "We're dead!" Matt said as he and Izzy backed away.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Meteor Wing!" "Needle spray!" "Pepper breath!" All four attacks hit Tai and he fell into the lake. Matt and Izzy turned to see their friends running up to them. "We saw Kabuterimon so we though you guys were in trouble." Sora said. Ikkakumon, Agumon and Togamon looked into the water.   
  
Birdramon flew over the lake. Tai swam back up to the surface of the lake. "Birdramon grab it!" Birdramon swooped down and grabbed Tai by his shoulders. Tai didn't have much strength left so he passed out.. Birdramon drops him between Ikkakumon and Togamon, Ikkakumon pointed his horn at Tai, Togamon had her hands ready to punch him and Agumon got ready to make another pepper breath. Kabuterimon, Garurumon, and Birdramon glowed and went back to their rookie forms.  
  
Tentomon and Gabumon fell to their knees, they were still tired from the fight. Izzy and Matt went to help their digimon and Sora, Joe, Agumon and Mimi went to look at the raptor. "What is it?" Mimi asked as she looked at Tai. "Looks like some kind of sliver dinosaur." Sora pointed at the shiny scales.. Agumon got a shocked look on his face. "It's Tai!"   
  
Everyone turn and looked at Agumon. "Yeah right. Tai would never attack us like that." Matt said as he picked Gabumon up. Sora looked at the raptor and noticed something. "Hey guys look!" Agumon, Joe, Mimi, and T.K. looked at what's Sora was pointing at. It was the crest of Courage.  
  
"So Izzy isn't the only transformed one." Tentomon said, waking up. Each kid looked at each other. "So this is what happened to Tai," Joe said. The night sky then rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes, everything was blurry. "Wha." Something looked at him. Tai's eyes finally adjusted, he looked at Izzy. Tai jumped up. "You want to eat me? Well, I'm not going down that easily!"   
  
Izzy just looked at him. "I'm assuming your back to your normal Tai." Tai recognized that voice. "Izzy?" "In the flesh..Or should I say metal fur?" "What happen to you?" "Same thing that happed to you."   
  
Tentomon flew over to Izzy. "So he's awake now?" Izzy got up. "Yep." Tentomon landed and walked over to Tai. "Are you ok now?" Tai scratched his neck. "Yeah I guess so. Where's Agumon?"  
  
Izzy pointed his nose to his left. "He's over by the fire." "Agumon is doing watch duty right now. He has been worried about you since you first disappeared two days ago or should I three days?" "We'll go tell Agumon the good news." Izzy and Tentomon turned and started to leave.   
  
"Izzy, Tentomon wait." Both stopped and Tai walked in front of them. "I think I should go talk to Agumon by myself." Both Tentomon and Izzy nodded their heads. "Since your going to talk to Agumon we'll take his guard duty." Tai nodded his head. All three of them walked over to Agumon.  
  
Agumon looked at the fire. 'I hope Tai gets better. It was strange having to beat him up yesterday but he was going to kill Matt. If me and the others got there a minute later Matt, Izzy, Tentomon, and Gabumon might've been dead. Still I wonder why Tai attack them anyway. Izzy hasn't attacked any of us, except when me and Gabumon woke him up by attacking him.'   
  
"Agumon?" Agumon's train of thought ended abruptly he turned and looked up at Tai. "Tai? Tai!" Agumon jumped up and hugged Tai around his neck. "This..is..all sweet..and all..but....you're choking me!" Tai said trying to breathe. Agumon let go. "Sorry. It's good to see you again,too bad it's not your human self."   
  
Tai bend down and hit Agumon on his head. "Don't start anything." Agumon rubbed his head. "Digimon abuse. I'll call the Server Digimon cops for this."   
  
Tai laughed. "Agumon I didn't hit you that hard." Agumon put his claw hand down. "I know I was kidding." "Good to see you're still yourself." "Ok Agumon we'll take over your guard duty for the rest of the night." Tai and Agumon looked at Izzy and Tentomon. "Ok Tentomon. Come on Tai let's rest." "Even after how long I've slept I'm still tired."   
  
Tai walked over to where the others slept. He found a spot between Sora and Mimi and laid down. Agumon laid next to him.  
  
"So Tentomon do you know if there's a cure for this?" Tentomon shooked his head no. "No I've never seen or heard of these for my whole digi-life."   
  
Izzy and Tentomon sat under the glow of the fire, now that they were on guard duty they had to stay awake. The only way they could stay awake was to talk. "Too bad I can't use my lap top. These paws weren't made for typing." Izzy looked at his laptop carrier, with some help for Joe Izzy was able to put it on his back, after some adjustments.   
  
Izzy looked into the fire. 'Tai gets to be a raptor that's as tall as a teenager pretty much, and I get to be Saber-tooth wildcat that's as tall asT.K. He gets claws that could cut through steel and I get a rocket stuck to my back. Hmmm'   
  
"Hey Izzy? What are you thinking about?" Izzy turned and looked at Tentomon. "I was comparing me and Tai's animal qualities." "Oh." Izzy laid down, he looked at the fire again. "Hmmm maybe Gennai might know how to change us back." Izzy said as he blew at the fire.   
  
"Yeah. He seems to know more then me. Let's tell the others." "Not yet Tentomon. It's really late we should just wait." "Yeah. I guess." Izzy closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Grrrrrrr...those digidestined have ruined my plan for tonight. Because of their night shifts I can't transform the barer of love. I'll have to try later." The creature said then disappeared into the woods.  
  
  
Who was spying on the DD? Will Tai and Izzy ever become human again? You'll find out some time......anyways part 5 is coming soon. It'll be longer. 


	5. Part 5

Here's part 5.  
Warning: Blood and cussing in this half. This is the only part with cussing.  
  
  
  
  
Izzy had another dream. He moved quietly through the dense jungle.   
  
"Arrrkkk!" His head moved up. He looked at a parrot parched on a branch three feet over his head. Izzy crouched down. 'Three..two...one' His rocket turned on as he jumped up, He got a power boost and sailed up into the air. The parrot looked and saw him coming. It was about to fly when Izzy grabbed its' head in his mouth.   
  
He landed on the ground, using his sharp teeth he crushed the parrot's head, It was dead. Izzy threw the parrot's body up into the air and it landed all the way into his mouth. He bit down on the bird's body, blood dripped out of every part of his mouth. He spitted the bird's body out, bones and organs poked out of the bird's body.   
  
He laid down and started eating the bird, spitting the organs and bones out. When he finished he got up and roared.   
  
SPLASH! "Ahhhh! Who? What? Where?" "Wake up sleeping beauity..well your not a beauty to look at but you were sleeping." Izzy looked up at Matt, he was holding a make-shift bucket, water dripped from it. "Ohhh nice way to wake up people." Izzy said sarcastically as he got up.   
  
"Thanks next one will be fire on your tail." Matt said joking. Izzy bared his teeth at Matt. "I'll claw your face if you do that." He showed his claws to Matt. "Whoa! Someone's a grumpy kitty." "Shut up! I hate these cat jokes!" Matt backed away from him. "Ok ok no more cat jokes from me."   
  
"Good." "Anyway everyone else is up. Were about to eat breakfast so come on." Matt walked away. "Okkkkkk." Izzy said as he stretched. He then followed Matt.   
  
"Jeez! No meat? I'm not eating this crap!" Tai crossed his arms.   
  
"Tai. You may be a six-foot raptor but you're acting like a two-year-old! It's just fruit!" Sora said then she bit into her pear. Tai bent down and snorted at his apples and grapes. "I can't eat this I have to eat meat!" Agumon walked up to Tai and handed him a Ratmon, it looked like its neck had been twisted.   
  
"Here Tai I caught this for you since I guess you could only eat meat." Tai took Ratmon and started to eat it, everyone stared at him. "Tai lifted his head, the digimon's intestines hanged out of his mouth. "What?" Mimi and Joe both turned green and ran off, the sound of vomit was heard. Gomamon and Palmon looked at each other. "Even strong stomachs have their limits." Gomamon said.   
  
Tai scratched his head and then noticed the intestines, he threw them into his mouth. T.K. and Sora passed out and the digimon made gagging noises. Matt and Izzy looked at each other and shooked their heads. "In a way that looked good. * Sigh* but it's a good thing this animal can consume fruits as well as meats."   
  
""Izzy please be quiet I feel like Joe and Mimi right now." He held his stomach and groaned. Izzy looked at Tai. "Nice going Tai you grossed out everyone with you eating habits." Tai looked at Izzy, the rat's head could be seen sticking out of his mouth. "What?" Izzy lowered his head. "This is disgusting." He mumbled.   
  
After that interesting breakfast (when everyone's stomach settled down) they tried to contact Gennai.   
  
"This is kinda hard Izzy." "I know Tentomon, but you're the only one who knows how to use my laptop aside from myself." Tentomon looked at Izzy. "Typing with these claws is kinda hard." "Well since I'm not human any more it's really hard for me to type then your fingers and hands are claws and paws."   
  
"Guess your right." Tentomon turned back around and started typing again. A ring was heard. "I think I've finally got contact from Gennai!" All the kids and digimon looked at the laptop screen. Gennai's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh hello Tentomon. Hmmm I usually see Izzy's face on the laptop not yours, has something happen to him?" "Well kinda.." Tentomon moved his head. Izzy looked at the screen. "Uh...Hi Gennai." Genni seemed to fall over, then he got up. "What in the Digiworld happen to you?" Izzy looked depressed.   
  
"I really don't know but the same thing happen to Tai. Look." Tai stared directly at the screen. "Ahhhhhhh!" Gennai fell over again but this time a splash was heard and fish jump. The kids look at each other then back at the screen. Gennai got up again, he was all wet. "Sorry about that I fell into the lake. So Tai is a raptor and Izzy is a cat. Has anyone else transformed?" Tentomon shook his head.   
  
"Hmmm I've only heard of this once before. Both of you two have an ancient digimon virus put into you." "Ancient digimon virus!" Tai and Izzy together. "Yes. Quiet rare. It transforms Digimon into mindless beast that only know hunting and killing." Tai gulped. 'That what happened to me before' "Is there a cure?" Agumon and Tentomon asked. "Yes."   
  
A picture of a small dragon appeared on screen. "This is the Kugumon, a rare and special digimon that has a special skill to heal curses. If you both get a scale from it and bath in the waterfall where it flies." The picture disappeared and Gennai appeared back on the screen. "You kids better hurry because both Tai and Izzy will soon be taken over by the digimon's savageness!" "Where can we find the Kugumon?" Joe asked. "I'm not sure." Everyone fell over anime style.   
  
Mimi jumped up with an anime vein on her head. "What do you mean you don't know!? Tai and Izzy are going to kill us and you don't know where the Kugumon is at?!" "Well now that you yelled that at me I remember." Everyone except Gennai sweatdroped. "Gennai!" Tai yelled, he was about the smash the laptop with his tail, Izzy kept him from doing that. "Go east till you run into a rock that's shaped like a Greymon's head, turn left you should see a canyon with a tropical forest at the bottom, go down into it you should be standing by a cliff look down you'll see a waterfall with twin rainbows, a Kugumon should be somewhere in the area."   
  
"I think I got all of that. " Tentomon said. "So have I." Izzy said. "Then go now. If I don't hear from you kids in a week I'll know you've failed." "SHUT UP GENNAI!" the whole group, yelled. "Anyway good luck. Bye." The screen went black. "I never did like him much." Matt said. "We better get going now." Tai said and he walked east. "Right." The rest of the group followed.   
  
"Was it just me or Does Gennai scream like a girl?" Joe asked. "Yeah." Said all the boys. Mimi and Sora punched all of them then they continued.  
  
A pair of blue eyes watched the whole thing. "Oh dang! Myotismon will have my head if I fail and let those two change back." It looked at the dart in its hand. "And I shill have to transform one. If they get the Kugumon's scale then I shall strike!" it laughed then followed the kids.  
  
"We've been walking all day where the hell is that damn Greymon rock!" Matt said frustrated. Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon looked at him. "Matt clam down when we find it we find it ok?" Tai snarled. They kept walking.   
  
"There's the rock!" Agumon shouted. The kids ran to the rock. "That's a Greymon alright! So now what?" Matt asked. "We rest. We've been walking all day." Sora said. "Yeah." The rest of the group collapsed on the ground, tired.   
  
"Not much food tonight." "Yeah....maybe because we're in a desert!" "You think!?" "Yeah!" Tai and Matt growled at each other. "You two quit it! The heat has gotten to the both of you." Agumon yelled.   
  
Tai and Matt turned their backs to each other. Tai smacked Matt in the back with his tail. "A good use for tails." Tai grinned. Matt punched Tai right in his face, knocking him over. Tai got up and picked Matt up by his shirt and lifted him up.   
  
"Listen Matt now that I'm a raptor I'm taller, stronger, faster, and smarter then you so mess with me and you'll die!" Tai snapped his teeth in front of Matt's face.   
  
"Well three out of four is true Tai." Matt remarked. Tai threw Matt to the ground. "Just don't mess with me!" Tai walked away from him. "Ooooo I'm scared!" Matt taunted. Tai ignored him. 'Just don't kill him' he thought.   
  
It was late at night everyone was asleep except for Matt and Gabumon; they were on guard duty. "Matt you shouldn't have mess with Tai when he's like this." Matt looked at his furry digimon. "Oh I was only joshing him nothing serious." "Yeah well he looked like he was about to kill you."   
  
"Ok I won't mess with him I'll wait until old bubblebutt is back to normal." "That not much better but when it comes from you I guess that's good." Matt grinned at Gabumon then he took out his harmonica and started playing it, he washed away all his anger he had at the time. Gabumon laid his head on Matt side and smiled to the tune. (No yaio was intended ok?)  
  
"Yo Matt wake up!" it yelled into Matt's ear. "Ahhhhhhh!" Matt yelled as he fell on his back and Gabumon fell on his stomach. "Ha ha! You two look so cute!" Matt looked eye to eye with Gomamon.   
  
"Come on everyone leaving." Gomamon ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Matt and Gabumon looked at each other then at their positions. They moved away from each other. "That wasn't right." Matt said. "Forget about it we have to catch up with the others." Both Matt and Gabumon ran after the others.  
  
Three hours later..."There the canyon everyone." Tentomon announced from the sky. All of them looked down inside the canyon. "Whoa it's huge!" T.K. exclaimed. "T.K. watch your step ok?" T.K. looked at Matt. "Ok." "One question. How do we get down there? It's a fifty foot slope down to the forest." Joe asked as he looked down the steep canyon wall.   
  
"I know." Everyone looked at T.K. "We use Tai and Izzy as horses, we can ride down on them." Tai looked at himself. "I can hold three people." Izzy looked at himself. "I can hold the other two." "Ok that's been solved. Now what about the digimon?" Joe said.   
  
"Me, Biyomon, and Patamon can fly the other digimon down there so that solves everything now." Tentomon said. "Ok I'll take Joe, Sora, and T.K. with me. Izzy you take Matt and Mimi." "Roger." Matt walked to T.K. "You don't mind that do you T.K.?" "No. Don't worry Matt. Tai will keep us safe."   
  
"Uh ok T.K." Matt walked back over to Izzy; Mimi was already on his back. "Come on Matt." Mimi said. "Ok ok." Matt got on Izzy's back." "You two are kinda heavy. Good thing this cat built for this weight." Izzy looked at Tai. Joe, Sora, and T.K. were on his back. "Let's goooooo!" Tai yelled as he jumped and slid down the canyon wall.   
  
"Hang on guys." Izzy rocket turn on and he leaped on the side of the wall, his claw dug into the rock and he ran down it. "Ha Ha this is fun!" T.K. yelled. "Please stop this I'm feeling sick." Joe said. "Don't worry Joe it's not that bad." She said happily. Izzy flew past Tai. "See yeah later Tai!" Matt yelled to Tai. Mimi smiled. Tai growled and he started to run faster. "Izzy he's catching up!" Mimi yelled.   
  
"He is? Ok now for the afterburner!" A blue flame shot out of the rocket and Izzy was moving at a very fast rate. "I can't catch up to him!" Tai thought. He jumped and he started to fall down the canyon wall. They zoomed past Izzy. "See ya!." Tai yelled.   
  
Izzy got frustrated then his face showed surprised. "Tai! Look out!" "Huh? Whoa!" Tai crashed through the forest canopy. Izzy made it to the base of the forest. Matt jumped off Izzy's back and ran into the forest. "T.K.!" He kept running. "T.K.!"  
  
Izzy and Mimi looked at each other. "We better follow him." "Yeah." Mimi stayed on Izzy's back and he walked into the forest. "Sora!" Mimi called out. "Tai! Joe!" Izzy yelled. Then they heard a very familiar voice.   
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing! Damn! You almost got T.K. killed you piece of shit!" "Uh oh!" Izzy and Mimi said. Izzy ran and caught up to Matt. Joe was holding Matt back from punching Tai and Sora was pulling Tai back from killing Matt. "I didn't mean to Matt!" "Didn't mean it.....my ass!"   
  
Sora and Joe were both getting really mad. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" They yelled. Matt and Tai both went quiet. Sora and Joe got an embarrass look on their face. Matt looked at T.K. "Don't ever repeat those words I said to Tai ok?" "Uh yeah Matt."   
  
The digimon ran up to the group. "Sorry it took us so long to catch up to you guys." "Umm ok Palmon, but you guys weren't gone that long." Sora said. "Oh we weren't oh then never mind." Izzy was standing on the cliff; he was looking down at the waterfall. 'I don't see a Kugumon anywhere.' He looked straight down and gasped. "Guys! Hey guys!" All the kids and digimon ran over to Izzy.   
  
"What is it? Did you find the Kugumon?" "Uh yeah except I think it's dead." "What?" "Look down there." He pointed to a small ledge; there was a net and something in it. They looked closer it was the Kugumon that they were looking for, but it laid there it's eye half open and its tongue hanged out. "I think it is dead." Tai said. T.K. and Patamon looked down at the water. "Hey look at that!" Everyone looked at the water.  
  
The water started bubbling then it shot a stream of water up at the kids, they all moved away. "What the heck was that?" Matt asked. "You kids really thought you would change your friends back to human? Well I'm here to make sure that never happens." From the steam of water a digimon busted out of it and land five feet from the kids.   
  
It was slightly taller then Gabumon, it had purple fur and green spots on its' back, spikes all along its' back and ended at its' tail tip, a scar that went vertical along its' left eye, its' feet were identical to Gomamon but it had a weird marking on them, and he wore a wooden spear on his back. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shazockmon, warrior of Demidevimon, minion of Myotismon." The digimon bowed. "I'm the one who transformed you two." He pointed at Tai and Izzy.   
  
"Grrrr so it was you! You're the enemy! Agumon!" Tai yelled. Agumon ran at Shazockmon and glowed. Then,"Agumon digivolved to...Greymon!" Greymon rushed at him, Shazockmon jumped on top of Greymon's head.   
  
"Tundra blaster!" Shazockmon shot a purple beam into Greymon's head, it turned to ice. Greymon tried to break the ice but with no avail. "Tentomon go help Greymon!" "Right! Tentomon digivolved to...Kabuterimon!" Shazockmon jumped off Greymon's head and looked at Kabuterimon.   
  
"Guess I need some pest control! Tundra blaster!" The beam hit Kabuterimon's wings they froze and he fell to the ground. "Guess I better keep this bug down!" He pulled the spear out. "Glacier frost!" Kabuterimon got covered in ice and couldn't move.   
  
"Gabumon!" "Biyomon!" "Palmon!" "Gomamon!"   
All four digimon glowed.   
"Gabumon digivolved to...Garurumon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to...Birdramon!"  
"Palmon digivolved to...Togemon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
Shazockmon grinned. Garurumon leaped at Shazockmon. Shazockmon punched him then threw him over the cliff. "Garurumon!" Matt yelled. "Meteor wing!" The fireballs hit Kabuterimon and Greymon, both unfroze. Shazockmon looked at Birdramon "Oooooo smart move! Tundra blaster!" Bridramon screamed as her wings froze and she too fell down the cliff.   
  
"Birdramon!" "Ok you shrimp how about some needle spray?" Togemon shot the needles at Shazockmon, he spun his spear and all the needles fell to the ground, not a single one touched him. He then mimiced Togemon. "Ok how about some Glacier frost, mate!?" Togemon turned into an ice cube.   
  
Shazockmon karate kick her and she went sliding into Kabuterimon, both were on the ground. "Togemon!" "Kabuterimon!" Ikkakumon jumped at Shazockmon, he punched him in the face and Ikkakumon fell. "Oh how sad all your digimon have fallen." Shazockmon said as he walked towards the kids.   
  
Sora, Joe, and Matt looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Not yet! Garurumon!" "Birdramon!" "Ikkakumon!" All three of their crest glowed. Shazockmon turned around and saw Ikkakumon glow. "No!" Shazockmon ran at Ikkakumon.  
  
"Garurumon digivolved to Weregarurumon! Garuuuuuuu!!!" Weregarurumon climbed back up the cliff and landed in front of Shazockmon. "Grrr Wolf claw!" The attack hit Shazockmon square in the chest, he flew back. "Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"   
  
Shazockmon got up. "Vulcan's hammer!" Shazockmon crashed through the ground. Graudamon pulled Shazockmon out of the ground and kicked him; he went through a few trees. Everyone looked at Shazockmon, his eyes were closed and he didn't move. "He's defeated!" T.K. cheered. Shazockmon's eyes opened and he laughed. "You think I would be defeated that easily, I don't think so! Tundra blaster!"   
  
Weregarurumon and Garudamon froze into ice. Shazockmon then grabbed Zudomon's horn and threw him off the cliff, a crunch sound was heard. "He's more of a threat then we thought." "Shazockmon is a fully digivolved digimon!" Patamon yelled. "We've noticed." Matt said.   
  
Shazockmon grinned "Now it's your turn digidoomed!"   
  
  
All the digimon have been defeated and Shazockmon has his eyes on killing the digimon. What will happen next? Stay turn for the next part. 


	6. Part 6

Shazockmon grinned "Now it's your turn digidoomed!" Kabuterimon and Greymon got in front of him. "I don't think so!" Greymon growled. "Yeah!" Kabuterimon growled.   
  
Shazockmon made a thinking gesture. "Hmmmm I won't hurt them...." Greymon and Kabuterimon looked at each other. "Those two will!" He pointed at Tai and Izzy. He pulled out a ruby. "Just watch! Come forth! Let the beast within out!.....hmmm that sounded corny but oh well."   
  
The ruby glowed a blood red color. Tai and Izzy roared and their eyes turned red, both looked at Shazockmon as if waiting for orders. "Kill them! Kill them all!"   
  
Tai turned and faced the other kids his teeth shined. Izzy ran at the digimon claws extended. "Run!" Matt yelled as he picked up T.K. and ran. All the kids scattered from Tai. Tai looked around, he went after Sora.   
  
"Sorry to do this Izzy!" Kabuterimon grabbed Izzy by his hind legs and threw him into the ground. Izzy got up fast and growled. "No you stupid beast go after the kids!"  
  
Izzy looked at Shazockmon, bared his teeth, he was going to attack Shazockmon. Then he saw Mimi running away from Tai, he turned around and went after Mimi.  
  
Shazockmon pulled out the dart "Now to get that girl she can help kill her friends." He ran the same way Tai and Sora ran off too.  
  
Matt and T.K. stopped after they noticed Tai wasn't following them. "I guess we got away." Matt said.   
  
"Matt we have to find the other!" T.K. cried. "But Gabumon isn't here to protect us we'll be killed."   
  
Patamon flew in front of Matt's face. "I can boom bubble Tai." Matt thought. "Hmmm Tai has really thick skin so that wouldn't hurt him."   
  
Patamon lowered his head. "Guess not.....Hey where's Joe, Mimi, and Sora?" Matt and T.K. looked around, non-of the others were there. "Oh Jeez! Tai and must have went after one of them! Come on T.K. we have to get Weregarurumon! He should be able to beat Tai up."   
  
"Ok." Both boys ran to were they saw Weregarurumon fell.  
  
"Zudomon!" Joe called as he climbed down the cliff. "Great no answer. I hope he's ok." Joe looked down; he was at least twenty-four feet above the ground. "I better get that Kugumon. It might still be alive." He kept climbing down.  
  
"Do you see them?" "No not yet." Greymon and Kabuterimon were searching for Tai and Izzy, neither found them yet. All of a sudden they heard a scream then another. Greymon turned his head in the direction of the first scream. Kabuterimon turn his head to the other scream.   
  
"That sounded like Sora." Greymon growled. "And that other one was Mimi." Kabuterimon saw then started to fly in that direction.   
  
"I'll go find Mimi you find Sora. Ok?" Greymon nodded his head then stomped off in the direction of Sora's scream.  
  
Sora backed against the wall she was shaking because Tai had caught up to her and was about to kill her. 'Nowhere to go!' she swallowed hard and looked at Tai. Tai roared and swung his tail at Sora, she dodged it. Tai's eyes followed her he then bent down; he was going to jump on her. When....  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Tai turned his head. Mimi ran out of the forest screaming Izzy came out of the forest seconds later. Izzy looked at Tai and growled at him. Tai's foot claws tapped the ground and he stared at Izzy.   
  
Mimi ran up to Sora. "Do you think they're about to fight each other or kill us?" Sora looked at Mimi. "I wish it wasn't either."   
  
From hearing their voice both boys looked at the two girls, their eyes glowed with rage. Sora and Mimi back away from them when they noticed the canyon wall behind them. "Oh jeez!" they both said. Tai and Izzy advanced at them.   
  
"Nova blast!" "Electro shocker!" A lighting ball and a huge fireball hit both boys they fell over. Sora and Mimi turned and looked at the attackers. "Greymon!" "Kabuterimon!"   
  
Greymon ran up to the girls and Kabuterimon landed by them. "Stay behind us!" Kabuterimon yelled as he and Greymon got in front of Tai and Izzy.   
  
Tai open his eyes and noticed Izzy on top of him. He shoved him off him and jumped up. Izzy woke up and sprang to his feet. Both bared their teeth. Kabuterimon looked at Izzy and Greymon looked at Tai.   
  
"I can't attack Tai." Greymon said. "Nor can I hurt Izzy." Kabuterimon said. Greymon got an idea. "You attack Tai and I'll attack Izzy that way we won't hurt our partners!" Kabuterimon nodded his head. Both stood in front of their friends.   
  
Tai jumped at Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon knocked him away. Izzy went after the girls; he leapt at them but was knock away by Greymon's tail. Izzy slid on the ground then jumped up. Tai got up and slash Kabuterimon's leg. Both the boys and the digimon fought.  
  
Shazockmon watched the fight from a nearby bush. "Hehehehe! As those two digimon fight their friends I'll transform both the girls." He held up two small shark shape darts. "I knew keep an extra dart would come in handy!" He snucked past the fighting boys and digimon. He saw the two girls; both were watching the fight nothing else. "Too perfect!" He lifted the two darts up and then he threw them at the girls. "Heads up!" he yelled. Both girls turned around and screamed.  
  
Tai knocked Kabuterimon down he laughed the he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw the dart heading at Sora. Tai shooked his head.   
  
"Sora!" he growled. His human half seem to take over he ran to Sora and knocked her down, the dart hit him in his neck. Tai passed out. Sora looked at Tai. "Tai!" She cried. She stoked his face and pulled the dart out.  
  
Izzy slashed Greymon and got ready to attack him again when he saw the dart going for Mimi. He seem to snap out of the animal instincts.  
  
"Oh no! Mimi!" He ran and leapt at Mimi. He pushed her out of the way but the dart scraped across his front paws. He yelp and landed. The dart went into the canyon wall.  
  
Izzy looked at Mimi. "Are you ok?" he asked. Mimi smiled and got up. "Yeah."   
  
"Good." Izzy fell over when he said that, he didn't move. Mimi got a scared look on her face. "Izzy!" She ran to him and picked his head up. "Izzy wake up!" Still he didn't move. She started to cry.  
  
Shazockmon had a shocked look on his face. "Dang I didn't get eaither girls! And that kid got hit with dart! Demidevimon told me not to give a double dose to any of the transform ones or they'll mutate into some freaky crossbreed!"   
  
Shazockmon moved away when he bumped into some thing scaly. He turns around and saw both Greymon and Kabuterimon looking at him. "Get out of my way!" he yelled.   
  
"No! Nova blast!." Shazockmon knocked the fireball away and knock both digimon down. "I have no time for this I must get out of here!" he ran off. Greymon and Kabuterimon looked at their fallen friends then passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Tai opened his eyes and looked at Sora. "Sora?" his voice sounded weak. "Yes Tai?" Tai moved his head. "I feel weird." Sora looked at him weird. "What do you mean 'weird'?" "Hard to explain." Tai got up then he suddenly held his stomach and groaned. "Tai?"   
  
Izzy woke up and saw Mimi crying. "Are...you crying over...poor little me Mimi?" His voice also sounded weak.   
  
Mimi stopped crying at looked at Izzy. "No!" she denied. Mimi looked at him and got a surprised look on her face. Izzy noticed that. "What is it?"   
  
"Y-your front paws! Look!" Izzy looked at them, he expected to see either his own fingers and hands or his claws and paws, but what he saw surprised him. Both of his front paws had changed into sharp eagle talons.   
  
"What the..?!" he looked at them then at Mimi. "What's happen to me?" he asked. "I don't know. It might have happen when you got your han..er paw hurt. Nothing else seems to happen to you."   
  
Izzy sighed. "Well that's good." He looked at Tai. "But Tai on the other hand..."  



	7. Part 7

The beast within.....part 7 by Tentymon  
  
Sorry for the delay I've been working on some other fanfics (which I hope to up in a month or less)  
Anyways here's the next part.  
  
Tai looked at his hand; it was turning into a lion's paw. He fell down. A set of tan wings shot  
out of his back. All Sora could do is stare. Tai got back up and looked at Sora, his face looked  
like a horrible cross between an eagle and a raptor. His now green cat eyes stared at Sora. He  
reached his claw hand to Sora. "Help...me..." Tai's digivice fell to the ground.   
  
Sora snapped out of her trance. She ran and hugged Tai. Sora noticed Tai didn't have a hard cold  
chest anymore instead it was furry and warm. Sora looked at it, his chest now looked like  
Garurumon's chest except it had a golden yellow color to it.  
  
"Almost their. Matt do you see any thing coming yet?" Matt looked down to Joe. "No. Just get that  
Kugumon and bring it back up here."   
  
Matt and T.K. ran into Joe as they thought on how to go down the cliff and get Weregarurumon.  
Joe was a quarter down the cliff when Matt and T.K. found him. Matt told Joe to get the Kugumon  
because it might still be alive and it could help them. Joe told them he was already going after  
the Kugumon.   
  
'Why did I have to climb down here?' Joe wondered. He made it to the ledge where the Kugumon was  
at and he landed on it. He picked the bag up and inspected the digimon. Joe looked up to Matt.   
  
"Matt!" Matt looked down to him. "What?" he yelled. "I have some good news and bad news." "'The  
bad news better not be that it's dead!" He yelled down. "No! The good news its' alive the bad  
news it unconscience!"   
  
Matt slapped his forehead. "Great! Just great! Now how the heck are we supposed to get it to fly  
over the water?" Joe looked at the Kugumon then back up at Matt.   
  
"Well we could throw it over the waterfall!" Joe smiled. "Uh yeah right Joe! Just bring it back  
up here ok?" "Ok!" Joe got a firm grip into the small slits in the stone and started climbing  
back up.  
  
Shazockmon stopped running after he notices that nothing had followed him. He breathes in air and  
exhaled. He looked at the ruby, it wasn't glowing anymore.   
  
"Shoot! It must have stopped working after those two boys saved the girls. Hmmm they must have  
strong wills." He sat on a nearby rock.   
"Hehehehe! Guess I better get my two minions back under control." He held the ruby up. "That last  
chant was really corny so I'll try another one. Creature inside listen to me, come forth and  
listen to your master's wish!"   
  
The ruby started to shine then it glowed a deep blood red. "Yes." He grinned evilly.  
  
Sora suddenly felt like something was wrong, she looked at Tai. "Tai?" Tai looked down at her;   
his eyes glowed an emerald green color. "Must destroy!" Tai said as he tried to grab Sora. Sora  
moved away from him and ran.  
  
Mimi looked at Izzy. Izzy was acting weird; he was jerking his head around like crazy. "Izzy are  
you ok?" Izzy looked at her; his eyes kept changing from blue to red then back. "Mimi... This  
creature's instincts.... are taking...taking over my mind..get out of here!" Izzy's eyes stopped  
switching colors, they were blood red, he growled at Mimi. Mimi ran.  
  
Greymon woke up. He groaned as he got, he looked over at Kabuterimon, he was still out. Greymon  
then heard a scream then a roar. Greymon quickly got up. Sora and Mimi ran up to him.   
  
"Greymon you got to stop Tai and Izzy! They're both trying to kill us!" Sora yelled to the large  
orange digimon.   
  
"Get Kabuterimon up and tell him to take you two to the others, I'll try to hold them both off."  
Both girls nodded their heads and ran to Kabuterimon as Greymon went after Tai and Izzy.  
  
Sora looked at Kabuterimon. "Mimi got any idea how to wake him up." "Yeah." "When what is it?"  
Mimi inhaled; she clapped her hand around her mouth so it was like a megaphone. "WAKE UP!" She  
screamed as loud as she could.   
  
Kabuterimon moved slightly. Soon they both heard Greymon. "Nova blast!" he yelled. Both girls  
knew he ran into the boys, both got a worried look on their face. "Come on we really have to  
wake Kabuterimon up! Let's do it together." Sora said.   
  
"Ok." Mimi agreed. Both girls started screaming at the top of their lungs, so Kabuterimon awoke.  
"Huh? Sora? Mimi? Why were you two screaming so loud?" He asked as he got up.   
  
"Tai and Izzy have gone crazy! Greymon is holding them back." Kabuterimon turned to where he  
heard Greymon fighting. "I have to help him then!" "No! You got to get us to the others we need  
them to help stop these two." Mimi called to the giant blue insectoid.   
  
Kabuterimon put one of his hands down to the ground, palm up. "Then get on." Sora and Mimi  
quickly climbed up into his hand. Kabuterimon gently put them on his armored head. "Hang on!"  
Kabuterimon flew in the direction where the digimon had fallen to.  
  
Crack! Greymon fell through four trees; he quickly got up and shot his Nova blast at Tai. Tai  
kicked the huge ball of fire into the air. Izzy leapt on Greymon's neck and started clawing him.  
Greymon grabbed Izzy and threw him into Tai, both boys fell, but they recovered fast.   
  
Tai jumped kick Greymon right in his stomach; the large titan fell to his knees holding his  
stomach. Tai grinned. Izzy was about to attack when he saw Kabuterimon fly off somewhere.   
  
Izzy looked to Tai; he was easily beating Greymon. 'I better follow that bug. It might lead me  
to some other prey.' He thought. The rocket ignited and Izzy ran after the bug.  
  
Patamon flapped his bat-like ears as he looked at Weregarurumon. He was frozen in a block of ice.  
He then looked at Garudamon, she was also frozen. He looked at Zudomon, He was unconscious and  
was lying on his back, and his hammer lay next to him.   
  
"T.K. told me to try to break you two out." He said to the frozen digimon. "I'll try." Patamon  
inflated his body. "Boom bubble! Pah!" He shouted as he shot a strong gust of air at the  
frozened Weregarurumon.   
No affect.   
  
He tried again, still nothing, not even a dent. "I can't do this. I'm too weak." Patamon said  
as he landed on the ground, depressed. Patamon didn't notice the shadowy figure rise up behind  
him. Patamon looked back at Weregarurumon. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. "Boom  
bub-huh?"   
  
Patamon looked at the creature, it was Zudomon. Zudomon rubbed his head. "You were going to  
attack big, strong me?" He asked joking. "Very funny Zudomon." Patamon looked at Zudomon's   
hammer and got an idea.   
"Hey Zudomon! Can you use your hammer and break these two out of this ice?" Zudomon nodded his  
head; he reached down and picked up his hammer. "Move back Patamon, I don't want to see an   
orange splatter when I'm done."   
  
"Ok." Patamon flew out of the way. Zudomon lifted his hammer. "Vulcan's hammer!" He yelled as he  
hit the block of ice Weregarurumon was trapped in. The ice shattered into pieces. Zudomon moved  
to Garudamon, he lifted the hammer up once more.   
  
"Vulcan's hammer!" Garudamon's ice shattered off her. Patamon and Zudomon looked at the other  
two digimon, neither moved.  
  
"Hey there's Matt and T.K.! But where's Joe?" Sora said as she looked down. Mimi looked around  
then pointed. "There's he is he's climbing back up that cliff and he has something hanging off  
his shoulder. Matt heard a familiar buzzing noise and looked up.   
  
"Hey! It's Sora, Mimi, and Kabuterimon." He said as he turned to look at Joe. Joe had just made  
it back up. Kabuterimon landed on the ground.   
Joe sat on his knees as he opened the net and carefully took the unconscious Kugumon out. He laid  
it down. The five kids and Kabuterimon looked at the small dragon.   
  
It was white like Gomamon and had blue stripes that went down its back. Its claws were golden  
yellow and looked as sharp as razor, a short horse-like mane went from its forehead to the tip  
of the tail. Its' small wings folded up. Kabuterimon gave the data he knew about this digimon.   
  
"From what I've heard this digimon is only a rookie but she has very special powers that only   
Kugumon's possessed. She can heal most spells, curses, viruses, and other things in that category  
. She also is a very strong fighter and are quite smart, but not as smart as me."   
  
"It's a she?" Kabuterimon nodded. Joe picked up the Kugumon's claw hand and felt for a pulse  
on her wrist. He put it down. "Well she has a pulse." Everyone smiled. "But it's kinda weak."   
  
They looked at Joe. Joe looked at her chest, it was slowly moving up and down. "She breathing.   
I think all she needs is some rest and I'll treat her wounds." Joe turned to Sora.   
  
"Can I see your medical kit?" Sora gave her small, pink bag to go. "Here." Joe took it. "Thanks."  
He took out some items and started covering her wounds.  
  
Izzy had finally caught up to the kids; he hid in the underbrush. He saw Joe finishing helping  
something. "There now we have to find the other digimon, Tai and Izzy might be trying to kill  
them."   
  
All the kids got up and started to climb up on Kabuterimon. "They should be down there." Matt  
said pointing down the cliff." Izzy saw this moment to strike. He crept closer till he was at  
the edge of the woods. He quickly ran at the unsuspecting kids.  
  
Matt watch T.K. climb up on Kabuterimon, then Joe with the Kugumon. The girls were on too. "Ok  
let's go." He was about to get on when he heard a rustle. "Huh?"   
  
Izzy ran out and leapt at him. Matt jumped on Kabuterimon's leg and Izzy skid on the ground.  
"Kabuterimon fly! Now!" Kabuterimon flew up then went down to where the Digimon were. Izzy   
jumped down after him. Izzy looked down at the river that was slightly far down. He shook his  
head.   
  
"Uh..." He started panicking, if you hadn't notice he regain his brain. "This body wasn't made  
for swimming!" He yelled remembering that he was half-robotic.   
  
Matt heard Izzy's voice. "Kabuterimon stop." He said to the digimon, who did stop and hovered in  
the air. Izzy fell past them screaming. "He back to normal. We have to get him before he hits   
the ground." Joe said.   
  
Kabuterimon dove down trying to catch Izzy. Izzy looked down at the ground. "Ahhhh! Impact is   
immanent!" Izzy's crest started to glow. Then he heard.   
  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to....Megakabuterimon!"   
  
Izzy pasted out at that moment. Izzy didn't see Megakabuterimon catch him.   
  
Greymon knocked Tai away from him with his tail. Tai jumped up. Greymon growled. Tai ran at   
Greymon. Greymon went into a defensive stance. Tai pushed the huge digimon. Greymon dug his   
claws into the ground, he then noticed Tai's crest glowing.   
  
'That's strange. I'll try to digivolve I just hope because of Tai's transformation I don't   
change to Skullgreymon. But I got to Digivolve so I can stop him.' Greymon jumped from Tai   
and began to glow.   
MetalGreymon landed on the ground making a huge stomp. 'Good I'm not Skullgreymon' he thought,  
he then saw Tai running at him, his clawed hands ready to sink into Metalgreymon's non robotic  
parts.   
  
Metalgreymon crouched down then jumped up into the air right before Tai got him; he let his wings  
out and hovered. Tai opened his golden brown wings and flew up after Metalgreymon.   
  
"Mega claw!" Metalgreymon shouted as his metal arm shot at Tai. Tai saw the claw but he wasn't   
fast enough to dodge it, the next thing he knew he was falling towards the ground.   
"Sorry Tai...Giga blaster!"   
  
Two dark gray missiles with teeth shot out of Metalgreymon's chest, the missiles headed straight  
for Tai. Tai then recovered from the last blow and flew back up. He saw the two missiles heading  
right at him. Tai punched the left missile and it crashed into the ground, he then grabbed the   
other missile and sat on it like a horse. (It looked somewhat like how Weregarurumon rode   
Metalgreymon's missiles in the epsoide"Prophecy")   
  
Tai was able to turn the missile back around and it headed straight for Metalgreymon. Tai jumped  
off a second before it made impact with Metalgreymon's body, the android digimon fell to the  
ground, and he landed by the edge of the cliff.   
  
Metalgreymon started to get up when he suddenly felt a large amount of pain in his back. He moved  
his metalloid head to see Tai was on his back, he was digging into Metalgreymon's back!  
Metalgreymon knocked Tai away with his tail. Tai growled and looked at the huge digimon as he  
rose up, blood dripped from the digimon's back. Tai got ready to attack again.   
  
Patamon and Zudomon looked up as they saw their friends. Both waved Megakabuterimon down. When   
he landed everyone got off. Megakabuterimon put Izzy down, he was still unconscious. Joe, who was  
still carrying the unconscious Kugumon, walked to Zudomon. "Zudomon!"   
  
Zudomon walked over to Joe; he had something in his hand. Zudomon bent down and laid the unmoving  
Weregarurumon down. Matt ran over to his digimon. "Weregarurumon!" he yelled into the wolf  
digimon's ear. The digimon still didn't move.   
  
Matt looked up at Zudomon. "What happen to him?"   
  
"He was frozen when Patamon had found him. When I awoke Patamon told me to smash Weregarurumon  
and Garudamon out..."   
  
Sora was checking Izzy to make sure he was breathing, when she heard her digimon's name she  
turned to Zudomon. "Garudamon? Where is she?" Zudomon pointed with his light blue hand to the  
right.   
  
"Over there by the river, she's still unconscious too." Sora ran to her digimon. Matt looked at  
Weregarurumon then back at Zudomon.   
  
"What after that?" he asked. "Well I smashed them out with my hammer," He swung the hammer with   
his furry orange hand. "The ice shattered but neither mon moved."   
  
Matt felt Weregarurumon's snout; it was cold like ice. Sora felt Garudamon's hand; it too was   
cold as ice. "Shazockmon did this." Matt said as he got up.   
  
"Yeah he froze Weregarurumon and Garudamon now they're as cold as ice." Patamon said standing   
next to T.K. "Hey what ever happen to Shazockmon anyway?"   
  
Everyone looked around, not a trace of the snake-body digimon. "He ran off when Tai and Izzy got  
hit by those darts." Megakabuterimon said. "Oh."   
  
Tai and Metalgreymon were still fighting, but they were both close to falling off the cliff's   
edge. Tai made a weird bird shriek then punched Metalgreymon in his stomach. Metalgreymon groaned,  
Tai took this open opportunity to attack.   
  
He used a strong amount of strength and kicked Metalgreymon off the cliff. "Ha! That was easy!"   
he turned around and started to walk away.   
"Coming?" Tai turned around when he heard that, a metal claw grabbed him and pulled him over the  
edge. "If I'm going to die you're coming with me!" Metalgreymon yelled as he shot some ropes at  
Tai's wings, they got tangled on Tai's wings so he couldn't fly. (He used a different version of  
giga blaster.)   
  
"Fool! We'll both die now!" Tai yelled. Metalgreymon grinned. "Exactly!" "Rahhhhhhhh!" Tai   
slashed at Metalgreymon. Both of them started fighting again as they fell.  
  
How was it?  



	8. part 8

The water in the river turned a dark blue color and started bubbling. "Hey what's happening to   
the water?" T.K. asked looking at the river. "Huh?" everyone questioned. "Well you digidestined   
through I wouldn't come back to finish you huh?" The voice was familiar. Zudomon and   
Megakabuterimon got in front of the kids, both digimon ready to attack.   
  
"Are ya ready...if not here I come!" Water shot from the water and hit both digimon; it made them   
move slightly. The water then spun in a funnel shape, Shazockmon shot out of the center of the   
funnel he headbutted Magakabuterimon, and the giant bug fell to his side. Shazockmon landed on   
his feet and clapped.   
  
"I love to applaud myself. Now who's first to attack me?" Zudomon slammed his hammer on the   
ground. "Vulcan's hammer!" he yelled as lighting bolt shaped as an arrow went at Shazockmon.   
Shazockmon pulled his spear out and twirled it making a shield, Zudomon's attack hit the shield,   
Shazockmon got pushed back slightly from the blast then Zudomon's attack disappeared. Shazockmon   
stopped spinning his spear and laughed.   
  
"Your too weak!" Megakabuterimon flew at Shazockmon his horn sparking. "Horn buster!" he yelled.   
Shazockmon jumped up did a backflip and landed on Megakabuterimon's back, he ran to the bug's   
head and grabbed his horn. "Here! Let me steer!" He turned Megakabuterimon's head towards Zudomon   
then jumped off. Megakabuterimon ran into Zudomon, both digimon fell into the river. Shazockmon   
landed on the ground, he grinned and walked toward the Digidestined.   
  
"Those to put up a small fight but still I won. Now that both have been temporary removed I guess   
I'll destroy you." Shazockmon pulled his spear back out.   
  
"Weregarurumon wake up!" Matt yelled as loud as he could. "Garudamon get up!" Sora yelled. The   
two unconscious digimon open their eyes. Garudamon got up and saw Shazockmon approaching the   
Digidestined. She looked to her side and saw Weregarurumon getting. "Oooo mon that hurts…" He   
said as he rubbed his head. "Weregarurumon the others are in danger we have to save them."   
Garudamon then flew up. "Come on. Get on." Weregarurumon nodded his head then jumped on to   
Garudamon's back.  
  
Shazockmon looked at Zudomon and Megakabuterimon. 'So easy to beat them when they're separated.'   
"Wolf claw!" Shazockmon turned around, he then got hit with a glowing red "X", and it knocked him   
to the ground. Shazockmon quickly got up, he was mad; he turned and looked up at his attacker.   
"Weregaurumon?" Weregarurumon moved backed. "Wing blade!" Shazockmon got blown off his feet and   
slide on the ground till he hit the cliff's side. Shazockmon slowly got up to see both   
Weregarurumon and Garudamon looking at him.   
  
Shazockmon reached for his spear then he noticed it was missing. "Looking for this?"   
Weregarurumon held up his spear. "Give it wolf!" Weregarurumon snapped the spear on his knee then   
threw it to the ground. "My spear!," Shazockmon got up and ran at Weregarurumon. "Your dead!"   
Shazockmon jumped at Weregarurumon. "Tundra.." "Garuru kick!" Weregarurumon knocked Shazockmon   
away before he could attack. Shazockmon slammed into the cliff side again. "Grrrr you two maybe   
stronger then those other two but I'll kick your.....huh?" Pebbles and dirt hit Shazockmon's head   
and shoulder, he looked up. "What the?!" Metalgreymon and Tai crashed right on the small digimon.  
  
Tai slashed Metalgreymon's metal face; he actually left three slash marks on the metal. "Mega   
claw!" Metalgreymon knocked Tai off him. Metalgreymon then notice something moving under him.   
"Grrrrrr....That's it!!" It screamed. The ground under Metalgreymon started to glow red. "Get   
off!" Metalgreymon felt his body get lifted up then thrown, he hit both Weregarurumon and   
Garudamon all three fell.  
  
The other kids looked at Shazockmon; he was bareing his teeth and he was mumbling something under   
his breath. "Ok I'm done playing around! I may not be able to control the barer of Knowledge   
anymore but I still control the barer of Courage! Tai! There's your next kill!" Tai got up, a   
hungry look in his eyes. "I'll take care of these digimon." Shazockmon ran to the digimon.   
  
Tai approached the kids, his claws could be seen. "Must kill." He said. The group backed away   
from their "friend". Sora got in front of the group. "Tai stop this! Brake from Shazockmon's   
control!" Tai kept walking as if he didn't hear her. Matt pulled Sora back. "Sora it hopeless.   
What we knew of Tai is no more." Sora looked like she was about to punch Matt when he said that.   
"Where's a miracle when you need one?" Joe asked. Tai lifted his hand, he was about to hit the   
kids when something jumped on his back, and it slashed Tai's back.   
  
Tai made a weird roar then grabbed his attacker and threw it off him. He turned back around   
growling at the kids. "Time to die!" He jumped at the kids. "Oh no you don't!" The animal rammed   
Tai with its' side, Tai stumbled then fell down. The animal landed by the kids. Mimi recognized   
the animal quickly. "Izzy!" Izzy looked at Mimi.   
  
"Uh...hey Mimi." Tai got up then kicked Izzy right in his face. Izzy rubbed his face with his   
paw. "You guys go help the digimon I can hold Tai back!" Izzy turned around and stabbed Tai in   
his left leg. Tai grabbed his leg, blood dripped between his paws.   
  
"One! Two! Three!" Shazockmon was spinning Metal Greymon by his tail then he let go and sent the   
huge dinosaur flying. Metalgreymon slammed face first into the canyon wall, he glowed and Agumon   
laid there, unconscious. Weregarurumon quickly punched Shazockmon when he wasn't looking, he flew   
for a brief second, then Garudamon kicked him, he fell into the water with a splash. He then felt   
himself get lifted up, he notice he was on a reddish-brown color horn, Megakabuterimon's horn to   
be exact.   
  
"Horn buster!" Shazockmon felt his whole body get electrocuted, he was then thrown off   
Megakabuterimon's horn. "Vulcan's hammer!" Then next thing that hit him was a metal hammer that   
sent him skidding down the river. At one point he stopped. He burst out of the water. "Time to   
stop this! Tsunami crash!" Four strong blast of water hit each of the ultimates each of them   
glowed as the water carried them to the kids.   
  
Gabumon fell next to Matt, Yokomon by Sora, Bukamon hit Joe in the back making him drop the   
Kugumon, and Motimon fell by Izzy. Tai uppercut Izzy making him fall. Tai stepped on Izzy's chest   
and dug his claws into Izzy's ribcage. Izzy roared in pain. He used the blade on his tail and   
stabbed it into Tai's foot. Tai got his foot off Izzy and fell holding his foot. Izzy got up,   
picked up Motimon, and limped over to the others. "I'm too weak to fight anymore. Sorry guys."   
  
Shazockmon clapped. "Aww did the Digidoomed run out of help?" He laughed. "Well now there's   
nothing that can stop us now!" "Oh yeah!" Togemon slid down the cliff and swung and punch at   
Shazockmon, he grabbed her wrist and threw her into a nearby tree. She de-digivolved to Palmon.   
"Palmon!" yelled to her fallen friend. "Hmmm a mere distraction. Now where were we?...oh yeah Tai   
and Me were about to kill you kids!"   
  
Tai and Shazockmon approached the kids, both grinned evilly. "Dragon flare!" A bright yellow-red   
fire beam hit Shazockmon square in his stomach; the digimon fell to the ground holding his   
stomach. "Owww! Now that DID hurt! Where did that come from?" "Hey up here Shazockmon!"   
Shazockmon and the kids looked up. A small dragon with bandages wrapped around it flew above the   
whole group. "Kugumon!" Shazockmon growled. "You should be dead!" 


	9. part 9

Kugumon grinned. "Thanks to these kids I still live." She pointed to the Digidestined. Shazockmon   
looked at Tai. "Get her!" Tai nodded his head then flew at Kugumon. Kugumon slashed Tai's face   
then kicked him that sent him crashing into the ground. Shazockmon looked at the fallen Tai.   
"Never send a mindless beast to do an ultimate's work I always say." He got up.   
  
"I think you need a one-way ticket out of this canyon, Shazockmon!" Shazockmon acted surprised.   
"Oh you! A small weak rookie! Get rid of me! A big, strong Ultimate! I think not!" he taunted. "I   
think so!" Her mouth glowed. "Dragon flare!" A huge beam shot out of the small Digimon's mouth.   
The beam hit Shazockmon; he got caught in it. Kugumon controlled the beam she made it move up,   
she added another blast to the beam. "No! I can't lose Myotismon will have my head!" he screamed   
as the beam shot him far from the once peaceful canyon.  
  
Kugumon landed on the ground, she stood on her hind legs and bowed. "Thanks for saving my life   
Digidestined. I am in your dept." "You should thank Joe he's the one who found and helped you."   
T.K. said. Joe smiled. Kugumon flew up to Joe. "Then I thank you Joe."   
  
Tai, who was still a mindless beast, jumped at Kugumon. Kugumon quickly reacted and shot an   
orange beam at Tai, the beam wrapped around Tai's whole body and he fell to the ground. Agumon,   
who had recovered walked up to the group, he had Palmon with him.   
  
"Hey guys. Shazockmon must me gone," He looked around. "cause I see he's nowhere to be found."   
Agumon gave Palmon to Mimi then he walked over to Tai. "Tai?" Tai growled at him and tried to   
bite his foot. "Tai sill acting like an animal." Izzy walked up to the Kugumon. "Excuse me? But   
can we barrow some of your scales?"   
  
Kugumon looked at him. "Why?" "Genni told us that your scales could change me and Tai back to our   
human selves." "Genni? That crazy old man...well I'm not going to give you my scales, but I can   
do something that's better for you two and me." She flew up. "You two," she pointed to Agumon and   
Gabumon. "carry your friend. The rest follow me." She flew down the river. Agumon and Gabumon   
picked Tai up and followed the rest followed closely behind them.  
  
"Whoa! Now this is strange!" Joe said looking at a waterfall that came out of a cave five miles   
up. Half way down the waterfall it seems to split, nothing seems to be making it split. "Ok Izzy   
you go under the right water fall and Agumon, Gabumon, you two take Tai to the left waterfall and   
hold him down." Kugumon said flying up high in the air. The three nodded and stood where Kugumon   
told them to stand at.   
  
"Ok Here goes" She started to glow rainbow colors then she dove down towards the two boys,   
multiple color dust fell off her scales as she flew over them. Izzy and Tai both got covered in   
the dust; they both glowed the color of their crest. "This stuff feels like I'm getting multiple   
shots all over my body!" Izzy said, he was moving around like something was stinging him. Tai was   
doing the same thing but Agumon and Gabumon were holding him down.   
  
After a few minutes Kugumon said they could get out. Izzy and Tai were almost fully back to being   
human. "Whoa what an experience." Tai said as he watched the last of his fur disappear. "Yeah."   
Izzy saw his talon claws turn back to human hand. "Hey Tai nice blue underwear." Sora said   
laughing.   
  
"Aww Izzy you have cute orange boxers." Mimi said. The whole group was laughing. Both boys were   
in their underwear and boxer, they also had cuts and scratches from when they were fighting. Mimi   
walked up to Tai and Izzy. "Here's your clothes could you two put them on now?" Both boys took   
their clothes put them on.   
  
Later that night....Kugumon let them stay in the valley for the night. Both Tai and Izzy had   
their wounds covered. After a nice meal (all the digimon were back to their rookie forms now)   
Tai, Sora, and their digimon walked to a nice, quite spot. Tai and Sora sat under a tree and   
looked at each other.   
  
"Thanks for saving me earlier today Tai." "Hey I didn't want you to transform too. It was the   
right thing to do." They smiled. They both moved closer to each other and kissed. Both pulled   
back and blushed. Agumon and Biyomon, who weren't sitting to far away watched them kiss. "Ok I   
think it's like this." Biyomon pecked Agumon's cheek.   
  
"Oww! Your beak hurts." Agumon said rubbing his cheek. "Here let me try." Agumon leaned over and   
kissed Biyomon on the cheek. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Izzy and Mimi sat at the cliff edge; they were looking at the stars. "Mimi?" Izzy looked at her.   
"Yes?" she looked at him. "Were you really crying over me earlier today?" Mimi blushed. "Yes. I   
thought you might have died since you didn't move." "Do you like me Mimi?" "Yes of course." Izzy   
put his arm around Mimi's shoulder. "That's what I thought." They hugged. "Ugh!"   
  
Izzy grabbed his chest. Mimi looked at him. "What's worng?" Izzy looked at her and smilied. "My   
ribs. Their still sore from Tai's attack." He moved his hand away from his chest and put his arm   
around Mimi's shoulder. "Don't worry they'll heal with in a week or two." They moved closer and   
hugged again then they looked at a shooting star in the sky.   
  
Tentomon and Palmon watched them. Palmon put her arm around Tentomon's shoulder. Tentomon looked   
at her. "Palmon I believe the male is suppose to do that." Palmon put her arm down. "Opps..."   
Tentomon then put his arm around Palmon and hugged her. "Now this is the right way." They too   
looked at the stars.  



	10. Part 10

Matt and Joe watched the lovers. "They get the girls and what do we get? Nothing!" Matt kicked a   
rock. "We'll find a girl sometime." Joe said.   
  
"Yeah..If we ever get out of the digiworld." Joe looked at Agumon and Biyomon. "I wonder do the   
digimon know the word love?" Matt looked at Tentomon and Palmon. "I think they're learning the   
meaning of love from us. Look Tentomon and Palmon don't even know how to hug right." "Agumon and   
Biyomon don't know how to kiss right either."   
  
Gabumon and Gomamon walked up to them, they heard them talking. "Maybe you two should kiss each   
other." Gabumon said joking. "Yeah!" Gomamon made kissing noises. Both boys knocked their digimon   
out. "What do you think we are? Gay!" "What....gay?" Gomamon asked. Matt and Joe looked at each   
other. "Gay is when two guys love each other...and..." Matt thought of a good way to explain it   
to the two digimon. "It's just not right for two guys to love each other ok?" He finished.   
  
"No. We still don't get gay." Gabumon answered. "Well...uh..hey look! Some nice yummy fruits!"   
Gabumon and Gomamon looked around. "Where?" "Over there!" Matt yelled pointing to a bush. Both   
digimon ran off. "I wanted Mimi but nooo Izzy gets her!" Matt grumbled. "Well soon we'll find a   
girl perfect for us. Till then let's just picture Sora and Mimi with us." Joe said as he walked   
back to where T.K. was. (No Matt and Joe are not gay ok! Also no offence to any one who is.)  
  
In a different place Shazockmon was reporting to Demidevimon. "..and then that Kugumon knocked me   
out of the valley!" Demidevimon hanged upside down looking at Shazockmon. "Well Myotismon is   
going to punish both of us if we tell him this."   
  
Shazockmon looked up at the night sky. "I wish I could stop working for Myotischump!" Demidevimon   
fell from the tree branch "What?!" Shazockmon kept looking at the sky. "You heard me Myotischump   
is full of Nume-sludge!" Demidevimon flapped in front of Shazockmon "Have you lost your mind!?"   
Shazockmon looked at Demidevimon. "No I haven't gone insane I'm perfectly sane. Come on   
Demidevimon think about it old Myotischump only punishes us, has he ever praised us? No! If we do   
something good he says nothing we screw up slightly we get a serious tail kick. I wouldn't mind   
joining the Digidestined at least they're nice!"   
  
Demidevimon thought about all what Shazockmon said. "Hey your right! Who needs him! I would work   
for anyone else but him! He can go suck a Digitamamon for all I care!" Shazockmon nodded his   
head. "Me too!" "Well you two have quit Myotismon and you both have said you'll work for anyone   
else. Right?" the voice came from nowhere   
  
"Yeah." both digimon said in a nervos tone. Two hands appeared out of thin air. "Well then you   
two are working for me!" The hands grabbed the Digimon and they disappeared. A pair of eyes   
appeared out of thin air. "Now I'll have some fun! Digidestined your part of my game!" The voice   
laughed and the eyes disappeared. The screams of Demidevimon and Shazockmon were heard.  
  
The End.  



End file.
